The Life of Andromeda Kino
by Carme Kino
Summary: The Scouts have saved the future. Now they must save their friends from becoming food for the new evil in the future.


The day was nice and bright in Crystal Tokyo and everyone was out and about in the city. The city was busy and very excited because it was the Princess's birthday. All the citizen's were bustling about getting all the festivities ready for that night. The Palace was as busy as the city as servants rushed about getting things ready for the banquet that the Queen held for her only daughter. The Princes were in their rooms getting their clothes out for the party so that they can go and get things done and presents to wrap. Soon, Princess ChibiUsa entered one of her brothers' rooms as he just finished putting her gift in the closet. Shutting the door, he turned around to see his beautiful teenage sister standing in his doorway.  
  
"ChibiUsa. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just bored. No one is around and everyone in the city are busy."  
  
"Well, why don't you see if Andromeda can come over and play?"  
  
"She's too young to play with me. Besides, all she ever wants to do is play with Cynthia. That cat is so stupid."  
  
Her brother looked at her. "Well, she might think that Luna-P is a stupid toy. What will you say then? And anyway, she's your age. You're both 16."  
  
ChibiUsa stands a little taller. "Maybe so, but I'm a mature 16." Her brother couldn't help but laugh at his sister. "Mature? Since when?" he asked jokingly.  
  
ChibiUsa's smile became a frown. "Since I decided that being alone with a cat for hours at a time is a little childish."  
  
He walked over to his sister and gave her a hug. "ChibiUsa. I'm just playing. You know I love you. But give it a try. She might change her mind about coming out and playing."  
  
ChibiUsa's smile returned as she agreed to her brother's request. "Fine, Eli. I will go, but I warn you. No sneaking up on us in the grass."  
  
"Scouts honor. I will not bother you and Rommie. I will just be out around town searching for the best thing to get my little sister on her birthday."  
  
ChibiUsa perked an eyebrow up as he said little. "Eli. How dare you call me little."  
  
Eli chuckles as he pushes her out the bedroom and continues with his routine.  
  
Outside the room, ChibiUsa looks at her watch and rushes back to her bedroom and finds her communicator. She runs off to find her mother.  
  
In the throne room, NeoQueen Serenity and King Endymion were holding court and the citizens of Crystal Tokyo presented her with a itinerary of the day's events as ChibiUsa enters.  
  
"Mother!" ChibiUsa speaks as the citizens finish handing the Queen the sheet of paper.  
  
"Yes, Small Lady? Is there a reason you are running as a scared girl?"  
  
"Gomen, mother. But I was hoping that I could ask if Andromeda could come over and spend the day with me."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity looks at ChibiUsa and smiles. Queen Jupiter looks at Neo Queen Serenity and smiles. "She has some things to take care of before she can leave the palace. When she finishes, she will meet you in the gardens."  
  
ChibiUsa bows to Queen Jupiter and smiles. "Thank you, Jupiter. I will be waiting..."  
  
ChibiUsa walks out of the room and heads toward the gardens. The gardens were full of roses. White, red, purple and yellow roses fill the bushes. ChibiUsa heads to the center of the gardens and waits. Looking into a pool of water, ChibiUsa wonders what life would be like without her home, parents, brothers, and most of all her friends.  
  
'It would be dim, my dear princess,' a voice said as she looked deeper at the water.  
  
Lifting her eyes from the looking pool, ChibiUsa stood up.  
  
"ChibiUsa," a girlish voice cried out.  
  
"Over here by the looking pool," she replied.  
  
A girl about the same height as ChibiUsa walks slowly, as though she is trying to catch her breath. Her hair was silver and down to her waist. Her silver eyes were glowing and her necklace was stopped on her chest. Her shoes pattered across the hard cobblestones as she walked toward ChibiUsa. Her soft sundress made it look like she was floating on thin air.  
  
"Mother said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"I thought we could just spend some time together. Since everyone is so busy today, do you want to go and visit the park or something?"  
  
"Mother said the entire city is off-limits."  
  
"Come on, Rommie. Live a little. Who is going to tell your mother that we slipped into the city?"  
  
"I don't know, ChibiUsa. It's not nice to disobey your parents."  
  
ChibiUsa just rolled her eyes and shrugged off the girl's warning.  
  
"Who said we were disobeying our parents?" ChibiUsa asked staring at the sky.  
  
"But going into the city..."  
  
ChibiUsa cut her off by pulling her hand and the two rushed out of the gardens. The girls had a spy watching them as they ran off. He turned to exit the room and followed them silently as they made their way out into the city.  
  
'Mother won't like this,' Andromeda said to herself.  
  
"Come on, Rommie. Lets have some fun. We have to get out of the Palace. We must run away and have fun! After all, it is a beautiful day and I don't think our parents want us hanging around the Palace all day. They have too much stuff to do."  
  
Andromeda knew that her friend was right. Their parents did have much stuff to do and didn't want the two teens in the way, so maybe they were doing the right thing. After thinking it over, Andromeda decided that she would try and have fun before she had to go home and change for the party that night. She removed her hand from ChibiUsa's grasp and ran along side her as the two raced to the park. Their spy was following as closely as he could without getting himself caught. All of a sudden, Andromeda stopped and looked back at the trail the two left.  
  
"What's wrong?" ChibiUsa asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something. Must be my imagination," she said.  
  
The two continued their run as they entered the center of the park and stopped at the lake. Sitting down, ChibiUsa sighed and Andromeda just looked out across the lake.  
  
"ChibiUsa."  
  
"Hm?" was her response.  
  
"Why did you call upon me this afternoon? You have never done that before."  
  
ChibiUsa looked a little saddened.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk to someone. Needed someone to run with and everyone else was busy and Mars, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto and Uranus have no children."  
  
Andromeda looked at the Princess as she spoke. She looked to the sky, not acknowledging the fact that she had upset Andromeda all the times she was able to call on her to talk but never took the chance and just sat all alone in the Palace talking to her Luna P.  
  
ChibiUsa looked at Rommie and smiled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Just always wondered."  
  
Again, Andromeda looks back and knows that she heard something. She sighs. "Come out, Eli or Aaron. I know it's one of you."  
  
ChibiUsa looks at her friend strangely. How did she know if someone was following them.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, ChibiUsa. It's a part of my life. I learned to perfect my special powers. Let's just say, it's part of my special life as a Sailor Senshi. I have been given certain powers by the Silver Crystal that is flowing through my veins."  
  
"What do you mean? You have some of the Silver Crystal flowing in you? Does that mean that you're like my sister or something?"  
  
"Every week, I get a certain treatment by the doctors on my world and they get the stuff here from the Queen. It's a long story. Why else would my hair and eyes be silver?"  
  
ChibiUsa just shrugged. 


End file.
